


you smile like the sun

by softspoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Popular!Louis, marcel - Freeform, powerpoints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Marcel would make you a PowerPoint presentation on reasons why you should go out with him</p><p>http://harryedward.tumblr.com/post/56173869419</p>
            </blockquote>





	you smile like the sun

 

It’s around four in the evening and Louis Tomlinson has no idea what’s happening.

He’s known Marcel for a while, well not known, but they’ve had the same math class this year, so that’s close enough. He knew Marcel was smart, he knew Marcel had a twin brother, and he knew Marcel wore glasses.

That was about it.

What he didn’t know was why he was sitting in Marcel’s room while said boy set up a projector.

He’d walked out of English to find Marcel waiting for him by the door. When Louis asked what Marcel was doing, Marcel said he had something to show him.

And after some awkward silence and a few minutes of walking, they had reached Marcel’s house. And now Louis was in his room.

Marcel attached a wire to the side of his laptop and the screen was projected onto the wall. He beamed and stood up straight, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Right,” he said. “Well, Harry told me not to do this but what does he know?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “And what exactly is ‘this’?”

“You’ll see,” Marcel pressed a button and started a Powerpoint presentation. The first slide was titled:

 

 

_“10 Reasons Why You Should Date Me”_

_by Marcel Styles_

 

Louis choked on his breath and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Oh, god.

“There aren’t any visuals because I didn’t have much time, but it’s still pretty good,” Marcel said. He pressed another button on the keyboard and it turns to the next slide.

 

 

_Reason 1: I have awesome powerpoint skills!_

 

“As you will see in the upcoming slideshow,” Marcel grinned, dimples indenting deep into his cheeks. God, this kid.

 

 

_Reason 2: I’m a really nice person._

“Or so I’ve been told,” Marcel shrugged. “Next one!” He presses the key again and the slide changes.

 

 

_Reason 3: I’m tall, so I could help you change light bulbs._

“It comes in handy. Especially since you’re so tiny,” Marcel gave him a huge smile and Louis could physically feel his heart melt.

But the didn’t change the fact that Marcel brought up his size and for Louis, that was a no no.

“I thought you were trying to convince me to date you, not hate you,” Louis said.

Marcel’s eyes widened and and he shook his head vigorously. “No, no! I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything! You’re just really small and cute and-”

“Next one,” Louis interrupted. He knew he was blushing. He bit the inside of his cheek to fight back a smile.

“Um, yeah,” Marcel tugged his collar nervously and changed it to the next slide.

 

 

_Reason 4: I’m as cute as a button._

“At least, that’s what mum says. And Nan,” Marcel told him, happily. And, wow, is this boy actually real.

 

 

_Reason 5: I am highly intelligent._

“It’s a fact that intelligent people tend to get higher paying jobs,” Marcel stated, obviously quite proud of himself.

“Are you saying I’m a gold digger?” He’s just teasing him now, but the horrified look on Marcel’s face is just too good.

“No, I was just-”

“Next!” Louis yelled.

Marcel took off his glasses to rub his eyes and for a moment, Louis thought he was crying. His heart fell a little but then Marcel straightened up again, a new determined looks in his eyes. Louis smiled.

Marcel pressed the keyboard again and the slide changed.

 

 

_Reason 6: I make a faithful girlfriend._

 

And Louis lost it, hiding his face in his hands and laughing wholeheartedly. Marel cursed under his breath, his changed demeanor and determination thrown out the window from embarrassment.

“That was supposed to say boyfriend!” Marcel whined. “I bet Harry changed it.” He mumbled a few curse words at his brother and if Louis wasn’t too busy laughing, he’d think about how hot that was.

Marcel turned a bright shade of pink and hurriedly changed it to the next slide.

 

 

_Reason 7: I give good back rubs._

 

“Not really the most logical reason, but I thought that since you play footie, you would fancy a few back rubs here and there,” Marcel explained. He played with his hands and for the first time, Louis noticed how massive they are.

“I may take you up on that,” Louis replied. Marcel lit up like the fucking sun and switched it to the next slide.

 

 

_Reason 8: I have a nice mouth._

 

“It’s usually the only compliment I ever get, usually from boys, so I thought I should include it,” Marcel explained and Louis thought it was a little sad because Marcel’s so much else and the only thing people notice is his mouth.

It is a very nice mouth though, Louis admitted.

“I’ve never been sure what they mean by it, but I’ll take what I can get, I suppose,” Marcel shrugged and pressed the key before Louis could say anything.

 

 

_Reason 9: I have a lot of energy._

 

“Harry said this one could be misinterpreted, but I’m not sure what he meant,” Marcel frowned. “But it’s still a good reason right?”

Louis paused for a minute, because he’s not sure what Harry meant either, but then it clicked and Louis grinned and nodded at Marcel.

“Definitely,” Louis said and Marcel smiled the smile that lit up the whole room and Louis couldn’t help but want to see it more often.

“Last one, then,” Marcel said. He switched the slide and the minute Louis read it, he felt the urge to wrap Marcel up in a million blankets and take care of him forever.

 

 

_Reason 10: It would make me very happy._

 

Marcel’s stance changed and suddenly he looked a bit shy but he looked so cute that Louis wanted to coo at him and hug him tight and never let go. Marcel glanced up at him through his glasses and said, “It really would,” so quietly that Louis almost missed it.

Marcel folded his hands behind his back and bounced on the heels of his feet. “So?”

“So?” Louis asked.

Marcel’s face fell and he fumbled around to press the keyboard again. The slide changed and Louis thinks this the cutest thing anyone has ever done for him.

 

 

❤ _Will you go out with me?_ ❤

 

Marcel pulled out a red rose from his back pocket and got down on one knee, timidly holding it towards Louis. Louis heart is racing and this is definitely the cutest thing anyone has ever done for him

“So?” Marcel repeated.

Louis pretended to think about it, just to mess with him, but he couldn’t help the massive grin that spread across his face.

“Yeah.” he finally said.

“Yeah?” Marcel repeated, breathlessly.

“Ye-” Louis doesn’t get to finish because Marcel is wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses on his cheek.Louis thinks he might be blushing but who cares? There’s a cute boy kissing his face.

“Oh my god,” Marcel breathes out. He tightens his arms and buries his face into Louis neck and Louis can feel him smiling.

He pulls Marcel back and holds his face in his hands, grinning from ear to ear. “Suppose we should kiss now, yeah?”

Marcel blushes deep and stammers, “Y-yeah,” he pauses to clear his throat. “We should.”

Louis leans in, brushing their lips and he can feel Marcel shaking with nerves. Louis about to pull back but Marcel swoops in and kisses him before he can.

It’s soft and nervous and Marcel tastes like mint and apples and Louis thinks he might want to kiss Marcel like this for forever. Marcel pulls back and smiles that smile that could light up a whole nation and Louis knows he wants Marcel forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did a thing (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> was it a good thing?
> 
> let me know
> 
> Special thanks to Jess (tumblr user http://sunshinestyls.tumblr.com/) for betaing
> 
> i MIGHT do a sequel where harry meets louis for the first time and angst with protective!harry over marcel and things to happen but idk.


End file.
